


After the fact

by rilina



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindsight is 20/20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjfactory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bjfactory).



> For bjfactory's prompt: "Ouran High School Host Club, our own dark Shadow King - Kyoya Ootori!"

Every day in the host club was a performance, but only after graduation does Kyouya realize how much the act was for his own benefit as much as others. And his role as the heartless shadow king, who coolly gathered everyone's information for the sole purpose of using it against them, fooled him most of all.

He admits this to Haruhi once, years later, when he's persuaded her to have coffee with him. She's clearly amused--and unsurprised--by his confession.

"For once you were the last to know, Kyouya-sempai."

"That's right," he says, only a bit mortified. "I guess I was."


End file.
